Family
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: LBD- Future Fic- The day Lexi Darcy finds a box in the attic labelled "Diaries" proves to be an interesting one...


Lexi was rooting around in the attic looking for something to do. Her father had mentioned that there were more books up here seeing as she had read the ones in the house, all of them.

Alexa but better known as Lexi was 13, with long auburn hair that fell in curls and light blue eyes, the spitting image of her mother. However, many of her traits matched her father's. She got very nervous when meeting new people and unlike most of the children her age, she enjoyed nothing more than to sit inside and read all day.

That day, the Darcy parents were out and had employed the babysitting skills of Aunt Gigi. Lexi had snuck away from the mayhem of the family room to find a new book.

She had been searching for a while when she came across a box labelled "Diaries April 2012 – March 2013". Interested Lexi opened the box to be met by more boxes.

Each box had a name written on it. Lexi picked up the one that read Jane and opened it. Inside was a flower hair accessory and a whole load of paper which looked like scripts.

She opened a few more boxes and soon figured out that each person had an item to represent them. There was a large hat and shawl for her grandmother while her great-aunt had glasses and a stuffed dog.

Underneath these boxes was a camera tripod and a box containing a camera. Taped onto the box were the words, "The Lizzie Bennet Diaries".

Lexi ran down three flights of stairs and into the family room.

"Hey Lex, did you find a book?" Her aunt looked up from where she was playing a board game with Mia and Flo.

"Aunt Gigi, what are the Lizzie Bennet Diaries? I mean I get they have something to do with Mom, I mean that's pretty obvious but what exactly are they?" The young teenager loitered in the doorway, not wanting to go much further in case her aunt got angry at her.

The woman looked surprised and she moved Mia off her lap before walking to kitchen with Lexi not far behind.

"Lexi where did you hear that?" Gigi asked as they sat at the island.

"It was written on a box in the attic."

The older woman sighed and tapped the island, activating its computer skills. She opened up YouTube and typed in Lizzie Bennet Diaries, clicking on a playlist. "Just watch." She gave a small smile and walked out the room.

The thirteen year old stared at the screen as a younger version of her mother appeared holding a red t-shirt.

For the next seven hours Lexi sat at that island watching events unfold in front of her eyes. She saw her Uncle Bing and her dad "meet" her Aunt Jane and her mother for the first time. She saw her mother fall in hate with her father while he fell in love with her. She saw her Aunt and Mom being forced to stay at the Lee's and her Mom's best friend Charlotte getting a job at Mr Collins company. She saw her awesome honorary Uncle Fitz meet her Mom and she saw her Dad confessing his love for her Mom before getting turned down. She saw the fight she'd heard about between her Aunt Lydia and her Mom. She saw her Aunt Gigi trying to get her Mom and Dad together and the return of her Uncle Bing. She heard what her Aunt Gigi went through and she saw her Aunt Lydia go through something even worse. She saw both her parents and her Aunt Jane and Uncle Bing get together. She saw her Aunt Lydia slowly repairing herself. But most of all, she saw her Mom go from hate to love in 100 episodes.

"Hey kiddo." Lexi turned around like a bullet to see her mother stood there.

"When did you get in?"

"A couple of hours ago, Aunt Gigi told us what happened so we left you alone. You OK?" Lizzie slid into a seat next to her daughter.

"I'm good, now I know how you and dad got together at least."

"You seem like you have a question." Lizzie raised her eyebrows.

"So does Dad own a porn company now?" A laugh came from the door and the two turned to see Gigi stood there. Lizzie was laughing too.

"I guess I never thought of it like that, trust you to ask that after watching 7 hours of something." The sisters-in-law laughed and smile at Lexi.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Can I borrow that camera?" Lexi bit her lip, praying she would say yes.

"Sure thing kid but be careful, it's pretty old." Lizzie smiled as her eldest ran out the room and up the stairs.

"What do you think she's doing?" Gigi asked as they walked into the family room where Will was sat.

"Who knows?"

**LBD**

2 hours later, Lizzie's phone buzzed with an email. Gigi had gone home and the kids were all upstairs. Will and Lizzie had relaxed in front of the TV.

"Hmm that's weird." Lizzie sat up.

"What's up?" Will sat up as well and looked over his wife's shoulder.

"YouTube says I've posted a video but I haven't posted a video in 17 years." She raised an eyebrow at Will and opened up YouTube in her phone, clicking on the video.

Lizzie rolled her eyes when Lexi appeared on the screen while Will pulled his wife closer so as to see better.

"Hi guys. I'm William and Lizzie Darcy's eldest and I'm here to inform you about what's been going on for the past 17 years. My name is Lexi Darcy and here's the inside scoop." The parents laughed as the old intro played and Lexi appeared back on the screen.

"So I'm just gonna introduce you to everyone and give you a kind of tour of the house, well the bedroom's at least. So, my name's Lexi or Alexa and I'm 13. I like reading, rain and avoiding social interaction." She gave an awkward smile making Lizzie and Will laugh.

"But, I'm not the only Darcy. There are obviously my parents, Lizzie and William or Mom and Dad as I like to call them. I'm also one of five daughters and I'm the oldest. A fact which means I have power." The 13 year old sarcastically raised a fist and stared it before smiling sweetly at the camera.

"Coincidently, there are always three years between each sister. So after me came..." Lexi was interrupted by two bodies jumping into the frame and sitting down either side of Lexi. Two identical grins sat on the faces of identical twin girls. Their long black hair fell to their waists and that day they had donned Thing 1 and Thing 2 t-shirts.

They looked at each other and then the camera, "Us."

"Alexandria and Violet." Lexi pointed to each one in turn.

"We're 10 and..." Alexandria started.

"Identical." Violet finished.

"I'm Alexandria though I prefer Alex."

"I'm Violet and you can tell that by the fact that I wear red earrings."

"Like no kidding, that is the only way anyone outside our family can tell them apart." Lexi grinned.

"And we like pulling pranks!" This was again in unison as they both put their arm on Lexi's shoulder.

"So after these two there is..." She leans forwards to look outside the frame and beckon someone over. A floral dress in visible until the little girl is pulled onto her eldest sister's knee. "This is Florence but she's better known as Flo."

The little girl had bright red hair which Will and Lizzie had no idea where it came from. The hair fell in curls and her eyes were blue like Lexi's. She gave a shy smile and a wave to the camera.

"How old are you Flo?" Alex asked, smiling at her little sister.

The sweet little girl held up seven fingers.

"Go on kiddo." Lexi kissed her hair and the little girl hopped off her knee and ran out the frame.

"Flo's really shy; she even goes as far as to hide behind Mom at parties." Violet explained.

"But we have saved the youngest, adorablest Darcy for last." Alex grinned.

"Adorablest isn't a word." Lexi stated, giving her sister a weird look.

"It is now big sis." Alex grinned.

Lexi rolled her eyes but beckoned someone else into the frame, the person moves so fast that all you see is a blur until the little girl has squished herself in between Lexi and Alex.

"This is Mia." Violet grinned as Mia waved cutely. Mia had a short black bob and full bangs. She bounced up and down in her seat while her big brown eyes sparkled. "How old are you Mia?"

"I'm four." She grinned and held four fingers as if to prove her point.

"What do you like to do?" Alex asked.

"Dance and sing."

"Do you take lessons?" Lexi asked.

"Yes and you know that, why are you asking?" Her brow furrowed cutely as she looked up at Lexi.

"Must've slipped my mind, do you want to show the lovely people of the internet your room Mia?"

The little girl nodded and jumped down from the bench, grabbing Lexi's hand.

There's a cut and a different room is visible. The top halves of the walls are white while the bottom halves are pink. Mia sits on a white bed which has white bedding but brightly coloured pillows. A white circular bed hangs and falls on the edges of the bed while on the wall behind the bed the word MIA is written in pink letters.

"This is my room!" Mia gives a grin and runs around showing everyone her table, her wardrobe and her stuffed toy collection.

Another cut is made and Flo's room is visible. Her bed is also white but with a dark red backboard and patterned pillows and blanket. There is a circular hole in the ceiling above the head of the bed from which two curtains fall and are clasped either side on the wall behind. A table sits underneath the window and there is also one at the end of the bed. Flo sits at this one, her nose in a book.

Yet another cut and the twins' room is on show. Two walls of the room are pink while the other two are blue. One of the beds is pink while the other is blue. But both of the beds extend from a square cabinet.

"The blue and pink represent our personalities." Alex grinned.

"It shows that I'm more girly..." Violet starts.

"And I'm more of a tomboy." Alex finishes.

One last cut and you can see the room that the video started in.

"So this is my room." Lexi smiles and moved so the room is clearer. The wall that the bed sits up against is completely covered in photos. The other three walls are a lime green that matches the bedding.

"So I know this was kinda boring but I hope it gave you an insight into what Mom's been up to for these past seventeen years. Bye." Lexi gave a smile and a wave before the screen goes black.

Lizzie and Will looked at each other before turning towards the stairs. "Oi kids! Get down here!"

The upper floors suddenly sprung to life and it sounded as if a herd of elephants had suddenly stampeded through the house.

Will stood in front of his kids trying not to smile. "Line up, age order."

The kids shared a look before obeying. They all exchanged weirded out looks as Will walked up and down the line of kids. "Alexa! Stop slouching! Goodness, one would think you were raised by wolves!" The thirteen year old straightened up immediately at the use of her full name, eyebrows raising.

Lizzie, for her part, was staying reasonably together but inside she felt like laughing until a six pack appeared.

"Now!" The kids jumped. "I have one question and one question only; do you guys want to start making videos properly?"

The kids relaxed as Will stopped pretending like he was angry.

"What do you mean making videos properly?" Alex asked, flopping on the sofa.

"Well the Pemberley Digital labs have a brand new app called Parachute and the team want some youth to test it out and report back. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Oh my god! Yes, can we make them like Mom's?" Lexi asked, practically jumping up and down.

"Make them however you want but just remember, the internet is forever."

"Yes sir!" Violet saluted her father and stood to attention. "Darcys, fall in line."

The kids lined up again and Lizzie stood laughing, deciding to try something.

"Name and age, oldest to youngest go!"

Lexi caught on and marched forwards, imitating those kids in the musical her mother liked so much. "Alexa. I'm thirteen and impossible."

The twins caught on as well and marched forwards in unison. "Alexandria,"

"And Violet."

"We're ten and,"

"Awesome."

Flo stepped forwards a little confused but imitated her sisters. "Florence. I'm seven and I like pink."

Mia stepped forwards, brow furrowed. "I don't understand Mommy, you know your names."

Lizzie laughed and bent down, opening her arms up to her adorable baby girl. The little girl ran into them and giggled when she was lifted from the floor and attacked by kisses.

Will came over and slipped an arm around Lizzie's waist, the other one opening to the other four girls. They ran over and the family group hugged, laughing loudly when Mia complained about being squished.


End file.
